But What About Annabeth?
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: Book 1 in the "God of Helping Humans" series. Percy saved the world yet again. This time Zeus and Poseidon have decided that it would be for the best to make Percy a god. But what about Annabeth? (It's a good story. Just a bad summary! :P Please give this story a try!) :D Rated T just in case.
1. First Comes Love, Then Comes

**So this idea came to me while browsing Fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's a little weird, I'm trying. Also, I am now writing three stories at once, so please don't be mean if I don't update regularly. I promise I'm trying.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HoO books.**

 **Chapter 1: First Comes Love, Then Comes...**

 **Annabeth Pov:**

I was in the Athena cabin lying down, just staring at the ceiling.

It was Percy and I's anniversary. Three year anniversary. But he wasn't here to celebrate. Poseidon had him off on another quest to save the world, and I hadn't heard from him in months.

Just thinking about him made me feel special. How his sea green eyes shone when he looked at me. How his raven black hair was never really neat, but how he somehow made it look cute. I remembered the last thing he had said to me before he left for the quest. It was still fresh in my mind. In Camp Half-Blood, time seemed to stop when Percy left. I was drawn into a flashback.

 _Percy frowned. I knew he hated going on another quest. He hugged me and pecked me on the lips._

" _Percy, be careful. Don't forget that I will absolutely KILL you if you die!" I shouted at him, tears watering in my eyes._

" _I know, Wise Girl," Percy said smiling down at me._

" _Percy," I whimpered. I normally don't whimper, so I hated it. "I know you'll be careful, just- just sometimes you can be such a Seaweed Brain!"_

" _Annabeth." Percy said looking straight into my eyes. "I will survive. I will come back to you. Do you have faith in me?" I buried my face in his chest._

" _Of course I do," I muttered. "Just smile, ok? Maybe if you smile, people will want to kill you less." I joked. Percy took it seriously._

" _Wise Girl," He started. "I only ever smile when I'm around you." Chiron called for Percy again._

 _Percy kissed me and started off. He got onto Blackjack, who was taking him, and looked back at me. We told each other things with that look. I said "Don't get yourself killed, Seaweed Brain."_

 _He told me, "I love you too, Wise Girl."_

I was drawn out of the flashback by someone calling my name and waving his hand in my face. It was Malcolm. "Annabeth!" He snapped.

"Huh?" I said still dazed.

"Someone's here." I imagined it was Percy. How he would be alive and tell me that he never had to leave my side again.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm shouted. Oops. I zoned out. " _Someone_ is here to _see you!"_

"Um… Okay." I said. I walked to the front of the room.

A raven haired boy was standing at the door. His eyes sparkled with excitement. He was holding a bouquet of roses and a picnic basket. Percy was back.

"Percy!" I ran to him, and he put down his things and embraced me.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I smiled. I so happy to see him.

"Ready to have a romantic picnic on the beach for our anniversary?" He asked.

"You remembered!" I said.

"Of course I remembered," he scoffed. "And I was going to set it up and surprise you, but I figured you would kill me if I did anything more than get a picnic basket ready before seeing you." Gods, Percy knew me so well.

"You have no idea how right you are!" I joked.

He handed me the roses and picked up the picnic basket. He held my hand, and we set off to the beach.

Everyone called out to Percy as we walked pass.

"Hey, Perce! You're back!"

"Yo, dude! Wanna spar?"

"Back and already with Annabeth?"

"Of course!" Percy yelled. "It's our anniversary!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not knowing!" Someone shouted back. I chuckled.

We got to the beach and set up. Percy had brought steak, mashed potatoes, fruit salad, and sorbet, which was already melting.

Percy who saw this, asked "Wanna eat it now?" Normally I would refuse, but I loved sorbet, and Percy had this all set up. It would be a shame for it to go to waste. I nodded, and he then produced bowls and spoons.

We ate the sorbet, and then dinner, which was really good. Percy then surprised me even more. He pulled out a radio (how did he fit all this into a basket?) and turned it on.

"May I have this dance, Milady?" I wanted to laugh at his cheesiness, but it was so sweet. We danced to a few songs. He then got onto one knee.

I thought it was too good to be true.

He got a little velvet box from his pocket. He opened the box. I gasped. The ring was made out of what I recognized as Imperial Gold. The was a ruby in the center, which was big but not super big. There were little diamonds next to the ruby on the center. It was beautiful. Absolutely stunning.

"Annabeth Chase. We met when we were twelve. You had been here for five years, and I knew nothing. You guided me. You helped me. And I fell in love with you. You will always be my Wise Girl. My brave, kind, sweet, loving, daring, astonishing Wise Girl. The Wise Girl that I will do anything for. I have already asked of our parent's permission, and with promises that I will treat you like a princess, they agreed. However, I know that sometimes you will not want to be treated like a princess. You will want a sparring partner, a person to talk to, and I promise that I will do my best to be whoever you need me to be. Annabeth Chase, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

At that point I was crying full on. I was a mess. But I knew Percy didn't care.

"Yes, Percy! Of course, yes." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

He put the ring delicately on my finger. It felt so… right.

 **Okay! That was the Prologue for my newest story, "Me, A God?" I hope you liked it! Please check out my other stories, AND REVIEW! Sometimes I'm a bit lazy, but a good review will make me not be anymore and write! Also, this is going to be a SHORT STORY! Do not expect a lot of chapters. Unless you give me ideas throughout the story on what could happen of course. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

 **Also, please go check out my other stories! :D**


	2. Percy Feels Godly

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the PJO or HoO books.**

 **Chapter 2: Percy Feels Godly**

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

It was perfect. Percy had proposed! I thought nothing could go wrong. I was so, so wrong.

Leo came running toward us. "Hey guys!" I glared at him. "I know, I know. Percy just got back, and it's your anniversary and-" His eyes landed on my ring.

"You guys are now engaged?"

"Duh, Captain Obvious." Percy retorted then smiled at me like he won the quidditch cup. I mentally facepalmed.

"Anyway," Leo continued. "Chiron wants to see you."

Leo ran away yelling "Calypso!"

I looked at Percy and sighed. We cleaned up the picnic and trudged up the hill. We got to the Big House. Chiron was pacing.

"Okay! Here you are! We need to go. Annabeth, you have to stay here." I blinked. Chiron had never been so abrupt before.

"No," Percy said. "She's coming." Chiron eyed us, then decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

"Fine," Chiron gave up, "But be quiet."

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"Mount Olympus. Poseidon and Zeus wants to speak to you."

I shot Percy a nervous look. What did Zeus and Poseidon want? They never agreed on anything. Maybe they wanted Percy to find something. Maybe they wanted him to solve a problem they were arguing about. Poseidon probably thought Percy would choose him because he's his father, and Zeus probably thought Percy would choose him because he's the king of the gods. All Percy had to do was say they were both right and figure out a way to solve the problem. I voiced my thoughts to Percy and he agreed.

We got into the chariot and 15 minutes later (Chiron had some trouble with the flying chariot), we were off! While we were in the chariot, I realized I never knew what the quest was about. I had never asked. That was really unlike me.

"So, Percy?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" He said and gave me his full attention.

"What was your quest about?"

"I had to stop Mnemosyne. It wasn't a biggie."

"Mnemosyne, as in the _titan?_ The titan of memory?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't too hard," he said waving it off.

"Wasn't too hard? Was anyone else there? Did you know about this before you left? Did-"

"Woah, are you becoming a worried wife?" He asked jokingly.

"Answer the questions."

"Um, ok." There was moment silence. I realized that he had forgotten the questions I asked. I sighed.

"Did anyone help you?" I repeated.

"Yeah!" Percy said happily. "Mermaids! You see, when they touched water, even a drop, they would turn into mermaids. Also, they had water powers."

"How did you know you would come back alive?" I asked. I honestly expected him to say something like, 'I didn't,' or just not answer, but he surprised me.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "I knew I would come back because I couldn't leave you. You kept me strong, even if you weren't aware. Mnemosyne going around, making people forget their loved ones, or the feeling of happiness. I knew I had to get to you before you forgot me, or before anyone else forgot, too." Percy seemed to sense the sadness in the air.

"And, of course, I had to get back for our anniversary." He added playfully.

Percy was such a Seaweed Brain. I was just happy that he was _my_ Seaweed Brain. We finally got to Mount Olympus.

I guess we took a shortcut, because we came out of a wall, and straight into the the throne room. Percy looked relieved he didn't have to answer the rest of the questions. I gave him a look that said, 'I won't forget, and I will get answers.'

"Percy, my boy!" Poseidon shouted.

"Hello, Perseus," Zeus said.

"Um, hi!" Percy said and waved. I pulled his hand down.

"And, Annabeth," Poseidon said kindly. "I assume you accepted?"

"Yeah," I said beaming at Percy. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, we have some exciting news-" Poseidon started.

"That I would like to tell you," Zeus interrupted. I gulped.

"Percy, you have saved the world many times. My brother and I have decided that it you shall do good as a god."

A god? But Percy can't be… He's refused it before. I kind of like to think that he refused it for me…

 **Percy Pov:**

I mean, I know he's a god, but can't Zeus take a hint? I had already _refused_ to his offer of becoming a god! And I was with Annabeth, I was hoping we could spend our life with each other. I couldn't live without Annabeth. I couldn't.

"With all due respect, Lord Zeus, I don't think I-"

"Nonsense, boy!" Zeus shouted. "This is final. You will live on Mount Olympus, serving mankind. You will be Perseus, God of Helping Humans! You _will_ step in when needed!"

I was silent. It was great that they were making a god to finally help. But why me? I looked at Annabeth.

"Lord Zeus… Today I proposed to Annabeth. I would like to spend my life with her." Annabeth smiled at me.

"Ah," Zeus said, spying the ring on Annabeth's finger. "But I cannot make her a goddess just because of you."

"Then please do not make me a god-"

"She will never age, and will not die of natural causes" I sighed in relief.

"But she can be killed in any, ah, not natural causes. For example, a sword, or a gun. I cannot make just anyone immortal, after all."

Many thoughts were running through my mind at the moment, but one of them was running faster, around the track of my mind, coming to the center, just to be overcome by another.

 _But Annabeth isn't just anyone._

 **Hopefully, I will be able to update this soon every time! Please review, it takes just a few seconds, and it makes my day, really.**


	3. Olympus, Here Percy Comes!

**Hey, ya'll! If you find this chapter confusing, review a question, and I will answer it in the next chapter. Also, I might not be able to update tomorrow. I have update for three straight days in a row.**

 **Chapter 3: Olympus, Here Percy Comes!**

 _But Annabeth isn't just anyone._

There was a big flash of lightning and I felt a tingling sensation. I felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds. Then, I couldn't feel anything. I was completely numb. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and I rose upward. I looked down and Annabeth was forty feet below me. I felt power, dignity. But then I heard the voices.

Thousands, millions of voices, all calling for help. My head hurt.

"Percy! Percy!" Someone was not only calling for help, but was calling for me.

"Percy!" It was coming from lower. I looked down. It was Annabeth. I wanted to go to her. I felt like my body was trying to become smaller. Yes! That's what I wanted. I let my body become smaller, and smaller, until I was just an inch above Annabeth.

Okay, so I fixed the _big_ issue. Haha, did you get that? I made a pun. Ha.

Okay, then the voices. I rubbed my temples, and built up concentration. I closed my eyes as hard as I could, and practically shouted in my head. "GO AWAY, VOICES!"

Hey, it worked. I could think, feel, and move just as before. Except I felt… Stronger. More powerful. Hey, I was a god.

"Percy, you're a god." Annabeth looked worriedly at me.

"Really? I didn't notice. I guess I call you Wise Girl for a reason," I joked. Annabeth didn't smile.

"Percy, you heard Zeus. I'm not immortal. I won't age, but I can be killed. Maybe it would be best to say goodbye now. Save us from the pain."

"Annabeth," I coaxed. "I wanted to spend my life with you. I _want_ to spend my life with you. Wise Girl," I cupped her face in my hands. "I love you."

Our lips met ever so softly before we broke apart. "I don't want to be a god," I whispered. "I'd rather be mortal, and spend all my days with you." We were silent, a comfortable silence. I decided I needed to break that silence.

"Now," I said. "Want to test out these new godly powers? I've got 'em, might as well use 'em!"

 **Time skip.**

We got to camp. It was dinner time. Chiron had left as soon as we got to Olympus, so he didn't know I was a god. He pulled Annabeth and I aside.

"Percy, Annabeth, how'd it go?" He asked nervously.

"Er…" I looked at Annabeth. I didn't want anyone to treat me differently. Still, sometime it was going to come out.

"I'm a god. The god of Helping Humans."

Chiron looked startled, but quickly covered it up. He went to the front of the room, and got everyone's attention.

"Today, we will celebrate and rejoice to a new god! Behold, the God of Helping Humans, Perseus Jackson!" The room was completely silent because of me. Because they feared me.

 **Time skip.**

As Annabeth and I walked around campus, I wondered.

First, I realized I was the only Olympian to have a last name! Also, where would I sleep? I didn't think I could sleep in the Poseidon cabin anymore. I was pretty sure I would have my own place in Olympus. Also, what were my powers? I knew I helped humans, but other than that?

"Annabeth, I'm going to go to bed. I'll meet you outside the Athena cabin at 10:00?"

"Sounds good," Annabeth replied.

When I got to Olympus, I saw my father. I walked up to him nervously.

"Um… Hi, Dad."

Poseidon turned around. "Why hello, Percy."

"I was just wondering… Er, where… You see…" Poseidon seemed to understand.

"You want to know where to sleep?" I nodded. He led me to a big house. He then left. I heard the door creak open and quickly went to get Riptide, but I found something else in my pocket. A set of keys!

I walked to the house. Basically, there were four bathrooms, four bedrooms, one giant basement, a great living room, a kitchen, a training room, a music room, and tons of other places that I was too lazy to explore.

The bathrooms were HUGE! They each had a pool sized bath, and spewed bubbles! There were two big sinks in each bathroom. There was also a shower, which was the size of my room at home.

The bedrooms were amazing. In each one there was a king sized bed. I did a little experimenting, and when I went out of a room, it would all turn grey, but when I went in, it practically fit my personality. Okay, so my room changed to fit personalities. What's new? Also, each one had three walk in closets. One for shoes, one for outfits, and one for accessories.

The basement was bigger than a normal house. It had a lot rooms, one with all different TVs, one with seven computers, one with three WIIs, and many more.

The living room had a giant couch in front of a fireplace. There was a big TV above the fireplace. Among the room were other things, there were even pictures of me doing stuff with my friends! There was a whole shelf dedicated to Annabeth and I.

The kitchen had wind spirits. That was the creaking I had heard when I first got to the house. They whipped around cleaning the already spotless kitchen.

The training room was huge. There were matts on the floor, dummies, and every type of weapon you could imagine. There was a chamber where a dummy was made to look like you're enemy, so you could take out all your energy on the person you hate!

The music room had different sections, clearly labeled. They had every instrument, ever. You could press a button and have people come play with you!

I walked in the training room. I was going to see what I could do. I knew I could fly, I flew back from Mount Olympus with Annabeth. Could I teleport? As soon as I thought the word, I was on the roof of my place. Cool.

I tested my powers. **(A/N: Thank you, boltguard, for the ideas!)** I found out I could fly, teleport, still control water, still breath underwater, and stop time (I assumed because I stopped Kronos). I felt like I had more things I could do, I just hadn't found them yet.

I laid down in my king sized bed thinking,

 _I can't wait to share all this with Annabeth!_

 **There you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Olympus, Meet Annabeth

**So here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, my friend is obsessed with this show. It has Walter O'Brien in it, and I kind of promised her that I would mention him in this story… So, yeah. I also did some research on Walter O'Brien, but I guessed on somethings. Walter isn't going to be a big part of the story, it's just a dream. I also have a feeling that this chapter really sucks. I'm so sorry. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO or HoO series. I don't own Walter O'Brien, either.**

 **Chapter 4: Olympus, Meet Annabeth**

 **Percy Pov:**

I had a weird dream last night.

I was running. I skidded to a stop at the first door I saw. It was a hospital room. There was a nurse beside a bed. A women in the bed was cradling a baby. A man was standing at the side of the bed, looking at the baby proudly. I assumed the man was the father.

"Oh Anne, what should we name him?"

"What we were going to name a boy! Walter!"

The man pondered this. "Hmmm. Walter O'Brien."

Everything went black, and there I was again, running. I stopped at a different door. It was a classroom. Everyone was talking, except a chubby boy with black hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The teacher shouted. Nobody stopped talking.

"Stop talking!" The room quieted down.

"Now, does anyone know the answer to this equation?" I looked at the board. It said 5x (8x2+3)+4.

The black haired boy raised his hand and said the answer. The teacher nodded curtly. "Good job, Walter."

Ah. So this was Walter.

It was black again. Ugh, I was getting tired of this. I ran through the hallway, stopping at the first door.

There was Walter, obviously older, in what I assumed was his bedroom. He was on a laptop, criss cross on the bed. He clicked something, muttered, and started typing really fast. Man, what could he be doing? He finished, and smiled.

"Hacked the government, check," he said, writing something down in his notebook.

Did he really hack the government?

Everything went black. I started to run, but everything was weird. It was all of a sudden foggy. I couldn't see anything. Then, _bam!_

I was in my bed. My king sized bed. On Mount Olympus. Because I was a god.

Man, it almost seemed like more of a dream than the dream was!

I looked at my clock, and saw that it was 9:30. Awe man, I was supposed to meet Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood in half an hour!

Man, I needed help.

As soon as I thought it, three wind spirits rushed into the room. One started making the bed, one got out clothes, and one started undressing me. I relaxed (though it was hard), as the wind spirit rushed off with my pajamas, the second one coming with clothes for today.

Man, no way was I wearing that.

The wind spirit wanted me to dress like a waterbender from Avatar The Last Airbender! I shooed him away, and picked out my own clothes.

Which were jeans and a t-shirt.

I then smelled a deep aroma coming from the kitchen. I inhaled deeply, looking at the clock, realized there was no time for breakfast.

Then I realized I could stop time. But then I thought, why not have breakfast with Annabeth?

So I teleported to Camp Half-Blood in front of the Athena Cabin just as Annabeth shut the door. She screamed.

"Oops," I said with a lopsided grin.

"Seaweed Brain," she muttered.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" I asked.

"Nope," Annabeth replied. "I thought it would be nice if we ate together."

"I was thinking the same thing," I said. Annabeth looked up, smiling.

I realized she had worried that I would not want to eat with her. That I would be too busy with goldy stuff. That I had more important things to do. Didn't she realize that everything I did revolved around her? Couldn't she see that in my opinion, nothing had changed between us sense I proposed?

"Off to the big house then?" She asked.

"Nope." I replied. She looked at me strangely.

"We're going to eat at Olympus." He jaw dropped.

"Am I even allowed to do that?"

"Now you are."

And so we were off. I decided to fly this time. I have to say, it was fun to fly again. I didn't have to worry about Zeus striking me down! We arrived at Mount Olympus. Annabeth's eyes whipped over everything. She had never been into this part of Olympus before.

We landed at my house. Annabeth ran up to it, and fingered the column.

She licked her finger, stuck it to the column, thought for a moment, and said "Made of… Marble?"

My jaw dropped. Since when was Annabeth able to do that? She must have sensed my shock because she laughed.

"It's a new skill I have. Anything that's architectural I know what it's made of."

"Cool." She laughed again. "Now, milady, breakfast on Olympus?"

"It would be a pleasure, sire."

"Now now, the pleasure is all mine."

Annabeth didn't wait for me. She skipped up the remaining steps, swung open the door, and went inside. I followed.

I got into the kitchen to find it empty. Where was the food? "Come out here, Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth yell. I walked to the source of her voice. It was a beautiful balcony.

The balcony was made out of smooth wood, and it was just the right size. It had a table for two, a hot tub, and it was rimmed with flowers.

The table had blue pancakes, a bottle of syrup, blue waffles, and (humorously) green eggs and ham.

Man, I couldn't imagine being happier. The smell of the blue pancakes reminded me of home. Oh my gods. Home. My mom hadn't heard from me in over two months. She didn't know Annabeth said yes to being my wife. Heck, she might have even thought I didn't call because she said no! She also didn't know I was a god. Oh my gods I was in trouble.

I was going to have a nice breakfast with Annabeth, but then I was going to call my mom.

 **Okay, sorry if that chapter really stunk. Please review, though. REVIEW!**


	5. About That

**So someone asked if Percy could make people forget things, since he defeated Mnemosyne. The thing is, in my opinion, Percy would never really try. But when necessary, since he is a god, he has mastered the mist.**

 **Chapter 5:** **About That…**

 **Percy Pov:**

Percy sat down.

"So," Annabeth said, and munched on her pancakes happily. "This is your house."

Percy shook his head. "You know I'm not cancelling the wedding, right? We are still getting married- I mean, if that's what you want."

Annabeth smiled at Percy. "Percy, it's just that you're a god. Are you sure you want to tie yourself down? I mean, Aphrodite doesn't want to be married to Hephaestus. If you want to-"

"Annabeth," I said taking her hand. "You are the girl who I love. I will never love anyone else. How can you doubt that?"

"I know. It's just that, Percy, you _flew_ me here. I mean, Jason can do that. It isn't that much of a deal for a son of Zeus. But you're so _powerful,_ Percy. I can't do the things you do."

"That doesn't matter though. I love you. For me, nothing has changed between us. I am still the person who proposed to you two days ago."

"Gods," Annabeth muttered, running her fingers through her hair. "It's only been _two days?_ Wow."

"Yeah, and, um, if you still have any doubts, uh, do you think I would trust anyone else to _call my mother with_ to tell her that _I'm a god?_ " Hey, I had to work it into the conversation somehow.

 **Annabeth Pov:**

"You know what, Percy, you're right." I smiled. "You still _are_ the same Seaweed Brain!"

We laughed together. For a moment, it was just like old times.

"So, Percy, you're choice. We go to her house, or IM her. I personally think we should go. I mean, how much harm can it do?"

Percy muttered something along the lines of "You'd be surprised." Then he said louder, "Okay, we'll go."

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Teleport." He said simply.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You scared the heck out of me before."

"Relax, we'll teleport _outside_ of the door. Nothing will happen. We'll just say we need to talk."

"Okay, then," I said.

"Hold my hand." I obliged. I squeezed Percy's hand. He squeezed back.

There was the tiniest sound of a _pop!_ I fell a second, and I was outside Sally Jackson's apartment.

I knocked. Percy just stood there. He was a god, but was scared.

Paul opened the door. He was wearing striped pajamas. He saw Percy and I and smiled. "Hello! About time you visited." He then shouted to Sally, "Sally, sweetie! Annabeth and Percy are here!"

Sally came into the room wearing an old fashioned nightgown. Her face broke into a smile as she came and hugged us. She then pulled Percy away. She asked him something, and he nodded. I assumed it was about our engagement, because Sally then came over to me and said, "Congratulations on your engagement!"

I hugged her. "Thank you!"

I looked at Percy. "We have something to tell you."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll listen. But first, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, it's okay. We ate already." I explained.

"You might want to take a seat for this," Percy said blatantly. I wanted to slap him. Sally and Paul eyed us, but took seats on the couches.

"So, um, what happened was, Annabeth? Would you like to explain?" I glared at him.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain. This one's on you."

So Percy sighed and explained. Through the whole thing Sally and Paul sat listening. Meanwhile, I watched their emotions.

Paul's face darkened the slightest bit when they mentioned Poseidon. Sally's face scrunched up a bit at Zeus's bossiness. And they both gasped softly when Percy explained the part about being a god.

I was interested to find out about Percy's other powers. I mean, they were pretty awesome.

At the end, Sally ran up to Percy. Sally said she knew Percy sounded different, more powerful. She felt his arms and said they were more muscular. She had him demonstrate his powers.

And in the end, she cried. I knew they were a mix of happy and sad. Happy that her son was immortal. That he would always help people, and that he got to do this. Sad that he wasn't her baby anymore. He was all grown up, he was a god.

Paul comforted her. Sally stood up.

"Percy, would you like to stay for dinner?" **(A/N: It was late. Percy went to Camp Half-Blood at ten, they had breakfast, and they explained. It was around four now.)**

"Of course, Mom." Percy said. Sally wiped away a tear.

We had a dinner of steak, green beans, and mashed potatoes. There was occasional talk, but most of the dinner was silent. I decided that I would IM my family telling them that Percy and I were engaged, but I wouldn't tell them about him being a god.

After dinner, Percy and I left and went back to Olympus. We played a few rounds of WII. I beat him at Just Dance and Mario Kart. He beat me at boxing. We then watched "The Little Mermaid 2."

Somewhere around the end I fell asleep. I woke up briefly to find Percy carrying me up stairs. He put me down in a bed and kissed my head.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl."


	6. Goddesses Like Percabeth

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals are here, and it's really stressing. I probably won't be able to update for a while. Also, please check out my other stories. I still can't figure out what to do with Forever High, and I haven't updated in over a month! Heroes Of Who is on it's last chapter, but I'm taking ideas for what should happen in it.**_

 **Chapter 6: Goddesses Like Percabeth**

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

I woke up in a giant princess bed. Well, not exactly. It was old fashioned, and queen sized. The bed had a canopy, and gods was the bed comfortable. It was gray with quotes of famous children of Athena. There were two quotes about me. One that said a battle plan I had come up with, but I liked the other one better.

It said, "I am never, ever, going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." And then I realized that Percy was right- nothing had really changed between us. We still loved each other, and I was never going to make it easy for him.

Around the room were tapestries, which I figured were made by my mother. I heard a whistle behind me. I turned around to find a wind spirit.

 _Huh. They can whistle._ The wind spirit held up some clothes.

Gods, I wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, but even I didn't have that bad of a fashion sense.

 **Percy's Pov:**

I woke up at 10:02. My first thought was about Annabeth. I had put her down in her own room, but she was sure to be awake by now. I quickly got dressed, well really the wind spirits got dressed for me. I was in Air Jordans (though they were never really my style, I rocked them), basketball shorts, and a plain grey t-shirt. Of course, at first they wanted to dress me up in a blue royal robe, but I refused.

I walked down the stairs to find Annabeth in the living room. She had a picture frame in her hands. It was of us on the Argo II. We were sitting in my room and holding hands. We were looking into each other's eyes, and through that picture, we could see how our love shown for each other.

Annabeth put the photo down. Without looking up, she talked.

"Going to look at me all day, Seaweed Brain?"

"You know I would, Wise Girl," I said walking to her. "You're just so beautiful." Annabeth smiled up at me. "Annabeth, do you want to start planning our wedding?"

Annabeth breathed out deeply. "I totally forgot about our wedding! Did you know we would be already engaged if we were Ancient Greece?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Throwing an apple at someone is basically proposing in Ancient Greece."

"When did I throw an apple at you?"

"We played hacky sack, remember? The first year you found out you were a demigod!"

"Oh, yeah. Wait, doesn't that mean we're both engaged to Grover?" I said with a panicked expression.

"Okay, on that disturbing note, let's get back to talking about our wedding!"

"How about we do an underwater theme?" I suggested.

"Percy, can't we go for something classic?" Annabeth asked. "A god is getting married. No matter what the theme is, no matter how simple it is supposed to be, it will be ten times more complicated. An underwater theme will probably have everyone underwater transformed into sea creatures!"

I silenced her with a kiss. It was long and drawn out, and when we pulled apart, we were gasping for breath.

"Annabeth," I said. "Whatever you want for this wedding, it's yours. You will make it look amazing."

Just then, we heard a knock on the door. I was confused. Who would come to my house?

I walked to the door giving Annabeth a look that said, "Don't worry, we'll talk later."

I opened the door to find Aphrodite. She squealed. "News got around that you guys were planning a wedding! Want me to handle everything? I'll handle everything." She walked as she talked, getting to Annabeth. "This is going to be fabulous! We'll invite everyone on Olympus, and even Camp Half-Blood if you want!" She stopped abruptly and looked at us as to see what we thought.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked.

"Word travels quickly on Olympus. It didn't take long for Hephaestus to find out I was dating Ares. He acts like everything is normal, but when we're alone he tries to convince me to stop dating Ares. Then there's Hera, criticizing everything I do!" She stopped and looked at us again, her eyes screaming, _I'm right! I'm right!_

"Well," Annabeth tried to explain. "We were thinking of doing a simple wedding." Aphrodite froze. She looked at me in horror, and when I nodded, she almost fainted.

"We can do a simple theme, but we have to make it big. It _has_ to be big. Okay?"

There was another knock on the door. I nodded at Annabeth, telling her that I'd be back, but she seemed to be saying, _Don't leave me with this love lunatic!_

I walked to the door to find Hera. "So, you guys are getting married, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I said uncertainly.

"Well, you don't seem very sure. Make sure you are ready. Because once you're married, you _stay_ married, and you are _committed!_ "

"Trust me, ma'am." I said. "There is no one I'd rather be with that Annabeth. I love her more than anything. We went through Tartarus together, we went on quests, and now we're getting married. I couldn't be happier, because whenever I'm with Annabeth, I _am_ happy. That happiness is never going to wear away."

"Awe, that's just so _cute!"_ Aphrodite squealed from the other room. Hera's eyes narrowed and she stormed inside, leaving the door open. I closed it, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

Annabeth was sandwiched between Hera and Aphrodite.

"You can't be here! You'll make them cheat on each other!" Hera raged.

"Make them cheat? I would never break apart Percabeth!" Aphrodite argued.

"Percabeth?" Annabeth muttered. "Gods, things the love goddess comes up with these days!"

"QUIET!" I yelled. They stopped arguing and I could have sworn I heard a cricket chirp. "Listen, Annabeth and I have been through a lot, and we're getting married. This is something that will show how much we love each other, not how rich we are! We want something that signifies that we will always going to be together." I smiled at Annabeth.

"Now Hera," I said. "You are the goddess of marriage. We would love to hear your opinion on things, and you could maybe even preach. But you can't start arguments." The goddess looked down guiltily.

"And Aphrodite, it's okay for you to be excited, but you're even more excited than Annabeth, and she's the bride. So-" I was interrupted because of a knock at the door.

I breathed in and out deeply and walked to the door.

"Hi, you haven't met me. I'm Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth. I'm here to discuss-" I slammed the door in her face and sighed.

 _ **So, I won't be able to update until exams are over. This is a series of books, so this is Book 1 of the God Of Helping Humans Series. Yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! IT DOESN'T TAKE LONG, AND I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR FEEDBACK!**_


	7. The Gang Is Together

_**Chapter 7: The Gang Is Together**_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

After about an hour we got Aphrodite to leave. Then Hera. It was kind of hard with the goddess of childbirth banging at the door yelling, "Hey! You have to get the talk sometime!" The stress of being a girlfriend. Well, fiance. Of a god. But Percy was worth it.

I was in the tech room (Who knew!) looking at wedding gowns. The first one I really looked at was greek style. It had one sleeve, and was long and elegant. It had a loose belt that wrapped around 3 times with a flower. I favorited it and kept looking.

The second one was short and shaped like a gumdrop. Not happening.

But the third one was amazing. It was perfect for me. _**(It is very hard to describe. She will also wear a seashell circlet. If you want to see the dress, go to my profile. Click the link in my profile. It might say something about leaving fanfiction and yadayada.)**_

I left the tech room in search of Percy. When I heard talking outside, I knew it was him. I put my ear to the door.

"I know, Lord Zeus. I plan on going through with the marriage. Annabeth is my love and life. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Just remember. Once you're in, you're in. She will get mad at you if-"

"Lord Zeus, if you are suggesting that I will make other demigod children, I can assure you I won't."

"But she won't age. Are you planning on having her killed if you feel like you are done with her?"

"Lord Zeus, I already told you my answer. With all respect, I think this conversation is over."

Percy opened the door. "Hey Wise Girl."

He didn't seem surprised I was there, which made me surprised. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could sense you," he said like it was perfectly normal. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, of course. I forgot about that. By the way, I found my wedding dress!"

"Oh, cool! Can I see it?"

"Nope!"

"Annabeth!" He whined.

Well, the making a god whine was fun.

"Brother!" Percy turned. We knew who was at the door. "Brother!"

Percy walked over to the door. "Uh, hey Tyson!" Tyson hugged him, and while doing so, lifted him up. Percy didn't seem uncomfortable though. I guess he had strong lungs now. He was immortal.

"Brother, daddy gave me news! You are a god, Percy!"

"I know, Tyson."

"Well, I must go. Gods are picky."

"Bye, Tyson. Hopefully we'll see each other soon!"

"Bye Percy!" Tyson started to leave, but as he walked a wave swept over him and then he was gone.

I walked up to him and held his hand. Percy closed the door. He leaned in. Our lips met and it felt like the world didn't exist. It was just us, just us.

That is, until we heard laughter.

"Leo, not everybody likes tacos!"

"But this girl just didn't like me! I swear Piper, who doesn't like tacos?"

"Uh, me?"

"Well, other than you I mean."

"Dude she has a point. Not everybody likes tacos. I don't like the ones-"

"FRANK! You never told me that YOU didn't like tacos!"

I gave Percy a look. He returned it. I opened the door and we braced ourselves.

"Hey-ey!" Leo waved his arms. "We're over here! Can you see us? I mean-" Piper smacked him.

"Of course they can see us, Leo!"

"But they're engaged! I'm just making sure they aren't losing their hearing. Being married means you're _old!_

"They're pretty much the same age as you, Leo," Hazel pointed out.

"Yeah, and I know Percy's a god, but he's really loud, so what about Annabeth?" I rolled my eyes. "Hey! She rolled her eyes! That means she heard what I said!"

"Listen, you're going to annoy the whole of Olympus. So come inside, and then we'll talk."

"And you've only been listening to him for a minute," Piper muttered.

"Oh," Leo said rubbing his hands together. "This is going to be fun.

 _ **I updated early! I'll try and update soon, one final left! Also, like I said, this is book one of a series. The second book is going to be about demigods. I might pick your OCs! What you need is:**_

 _ **Full name**_

 _ **Godly and Non-Godly Parent**_

 _ **Weapon choice**_

 _ **Backstory**_

 _ **Best Friend/ Friends**_

 _ **Crush/girl/boyfriend**_

 _ **Age must be 12-14**_

 _ **Personality/looks**_

 _ **Fears/special skills**_

 _ **Anything else you feel is important, I might have missed something**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OC I WILL TRY TO USE THEM! YOU NEED THIS INFORMATION OR I WILL HAVE TO, AND YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE IT!**_


	8. The Seven At Olympus

_**READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**_

 _ **Okay, so I've already gotten some OCs. Please keep sending them in. Look at the previous chapter. So I was thinking that maybe the OCs could have crushes on each other. But before I tell you that, two things.**_

 _ **One. The characters are older now. Percy and Annabeth are about 21. That means people like Leo and Nico are that and a little younger. Your characters can only be 12-14.**_

 _ **Two. These characters cannot be related to the characters. It is my story and I want to create the children of Percy and Annabeth and such. I might make Annabeth thinking about what they're children would be like and have them think up the OCs though for the ones already sent in. Here are the two OCs that I will have actually put in the story so far, the only one not a child of Percabeth. Thank you WiseGirlWriter and Skye121951!**_

 _ **Full name: Cameron Callidus**_

 _ **Godly and Non-Godly Parent: Godly Parent- Eris Mortal Parent- Marten Callidus**_

 _ **Weapon choice: Set of celestial bronze hunting knifes and an occasional sword**_

 _ **Backstory: Was raised by her father until the age of 7 when her mother came and decided to train her. She has grown up until the age of 13 with her mother learning skills of war and how to use her powers and control them. Once Eris decided she was ready she sent Cami on her way to camp.**_

 _ **Best Friend/ Friends: Other OC's and friends with Leo**_

 _ **Crush/girl/boyfriend: Crush on Leo (PM me if you want to change it.)**_

 _ **Age must be 12-14: 13**_

 _ **Personality/looks: Personality- Adventurous, curious, Competitive. Looks- Long dark brown hair, reaches midway down back, dark brown eyes almost a black color.**_

 _ **Fears/special skills: Fears- Failing, losing, and has a slight fear of drowning. Special Skills- Can control individuals amounts of anger. Can have people turn on eatch other or can have people's minds driven mad with anger.**_

 _ **Saphira Anne Willow**_

 _ **Godly Parent: Athena, Non-Godly Parent: Hagan Willow**_

 _ **Twin knives**_

 _ **Saphira usually likes to go by Willow, as to remember her father who died when she was ten. She stumbled upon a satyr, named Sam, who showed her to Camp Half Blood. She was claimed within three days by Athena. She has been at camp for three years.**_

 _ **Best friend: Sam, Friends: Leo, Piper (if we can be friends with canon characters. If not, you can make me friends with the other OC's)**_

 _ **Crush: N/A (Basically you can do whatever you want with this, I don't mind if she does or not.)**_

 _ **Looks: Shoulder length curly blonde hair, dark grey eyes, five foot six, fit, on the slender side**_

 _ **Personality: Quiet at first, but opens up and is bubbly the more you know her.**_

 _ **Fears: Spiders, small spaces**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear enough for you guys. It is totally not your guys fault. If you have any questions, PM me. Also, if you want your to have a crush on the OCs above, say so.**_

 _ **Sorry if Piper's OOC. I really don't know what to do.**_

 _ **Chapter 8: The Seven at Olympus**_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

We led them inside.

"Nice house," Hazel commented. Frank held her hand.

"So, Percy, wanna give us a tour?" Leo asked.

Percy smiled. "Sure!" As Percy led us through the house, I chatted with Piper.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to propose," she said excitedly. "I think he's scared. He still talks about how I'm a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite that deserves someone better." Piper looked a bit sad. " Jason's the only one for me. I just wish he'd remember that."

"Don't worry," I said. "Are you guys-"

"Wait," Piper said. "Let's invite Hazel into this conversation. We both know she's too polite to come in herself. Hazel!" Hazel looked over at us. "Come over here!"

When she walked over, I whispered into her and Piper's ears, "Giggle." They giggled. "Louder, and look over at them," I said. We giggled loudly and looked over at them.

"Let's go into my room." Percy and I had decided that we would move into the same room when we got married. For now, I stayed in the room he brought me into. As we left, the boys tried to subtly look back at us.

"Why did you have us giggle?" Hazel asked as we got to my room.

"So they would think we were giggling at them."

"Why would we want that?" I shrugged.

"We have to keep them on their toes."

 _ **Percy's Pov:**_

"Hazel!" I heard Annabeth yell. "Come over here!"

Hazel went over and Annabeth whispered something into her ear. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel giggled. Annabeth whispered something to them again. They all giggled and looked over at us.

What were they talking about? Did Annabeth tell them something embarrassing about me? Ugh, it killed me not to know.

"Let's go into my room," Annabeth said. They walked off.

"Bro," Jason said. "I need help."

"Bro," I said. "What do you need help with?" _**(Sorry guys. I couldn't help myself. I had just been looking at those.)**_

"I'm scared. I want to propose to Piper."

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. This chapter is really 2/3s AN, maybe more. If I missed you up top, I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately. KEEP SENDING THOSE OCS IN!**_

 _ **Oh yeah. I don't own PJO or HOO. Uncle Rick does.**_

 _ **OH! AND ONE MORE THING! Please read my story Forever High. I have writers block, and I need ideas.**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review-**_

 _ **giraffesplaycello**_


	9. Apparently We Have A Garage

_**From now on I will be having a different story for all the OCs. Go to it to see them.**_

 _ **So if you guys want to have a crush on the OCs above (or the two in the last chapter) Say so! If you want to change your OC, pm me. I've thought about it, and if you want your OC to be the daughter of someone in the PJO or HoO series, it's fine. Just no Percabeth and no pairings other than at the end of BoO.**_

 _ **Also, my chapters will now be shorter. Sorry. :( I feel like my writing hasn't been good lately. I just haven't really wanted to write. The only thing keeping me going is you guys. It would really help if you would review. :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I think a disclaimer is stupid. I mean, it's fanfiction. Somewhere people write about book series that aren't theirs. So I don't own anything. Obviously.**_

 ** _Chapter 9: Apparently_** **** ** _We Have A Garage_**

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

Hazel, Piper, and I talked in my room. About what, girl talk. We kind of made an oath about what happens in Annabeth's bedroom stays in Annabeth's bedroom, so I can't really tell anyone. I checked my watch. _5:47._

"Let's head downstairs, see if we can eat."

"You eat this early?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Percy ate this early so he got into the habit." I chucked. "Guess he couldn't wait to eat."

"Well, food sounds good to me!" Hazel decided.

We walked downstairs to find the boys eating chips lazily on the couch. We had to get out of this house.

"Hey, there's this nice taco place in NYC Calypso and I go too, want to go there?" Leo asked and glared at the chips. "These chips aren't very good."

Percy pointed at the chips with a disgruntled look on his face. "Hey, Hera brought them over! She has no taste in food!"

Frank looked worried. "You sure you should be saying that?"

Percy waved him off. "The other Olympians can't hear in here. It's forbidden."

"How did Aphrodite know?" I asked.

"She just... Senses stuff. Creepy, right?" I shivered.

"Well… Let's go! I'm starving!" Leo exclaimed. I just shook my head.

"Well, let's check the garage! I'm sure there's a car in there…"

"We have a garage?" I asked.

"I think so…"

Yup. We had a garage. And in it was a red sports car. I smiled. No way, it couldn't be…

I got in the car. "Annabeth, not everyone can fit!" I flipped a switch. It turned into a jeep-only it was bigger. I beckoned for them to come in as Leo started to hum the "Magic School Bus" theme song.

"So where's the taco place located, Leo?"

"Huh? I don't exactly know." We all sighed.

"So how does this work? Does it teleport or fly or-" Piper started. She was interrupted by a large pop.

We were parked on the edge of a street in front of a restaurant. It was called "Tacos! Delish!" I sighed. Only Leo would go to a place named that.

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_


	10. Tacos! Delish!

_**OMG I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I'M TERRIBLE I KNOW. Any more OCs entered will not be in the story. So, anyway, about the OCs, I have about 15. And there are only three main characters. So, regrettably, some will not be used. I'm so sorry. But some will be used, and I will try to fit a lot of them in the story.**_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY OF PERCABETH!**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Tacos! Delish!**_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

Percy pushed open the door to "Tacos! Delish!" A bell jingled and a cheerful mexican woman with shiny black hair pulled into a tight ponytail came rushing towards us.

"Hola, hijos!"

"Hey, Señora Roja. These are my friends; Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel."

"Ah, where is that wonderful girl Calypso?"

"She's at camp." Señora Roja glanced warily at us.

"They are demigods too?" She whispered.

"Yes, they are the seven."

"Ah," she said. "You must forgive me. It has been a while since I was at camp. I am not caught up with the- well, _gossip._

Leo nodded. "Can we get a table?"

"Oh, of course! Lo siento mi amigos. You must excuse my bad manners." She led us to a table. We sat down.

"So," she said pulling a notebook out of her pocket. "Drinks?"

"Hmm… I guess a coke." Percy said.

"I'll have coke, too." I said,

"Sprite," Piper and Jason decided.

"Chocolate milkshake!" Leo exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have milk," Hazel smiled.

"Just water for me," Frank said.

Señora Roja nodded and walked away.

I put my hands on the table and Piper eyed my ring. She set fierce eyes on me.

"Hazel, Annabeth, want to go to the bathroom?"

"Uh, sure," Hazel said. I nodded and followed Piper to the bathroom.

I got into the bathroom and immediately was stared at by Piper.

"How could you not tell me you and Percy were engaged?" She squealed.

"Uh, I don't know, it slipped my mind."

Hazel chuckled. "Annabeth, I talked to you about how I thought Jason was going to propose! On that topic, how could it have slipped your mind?"

I shrugged.

"Can I see it?" Piper exclaimed excitedly.

"Sure!" I held out my hand for both of them to see.

"Is that… Celestial gold?"

"Yep."

"Wow… It's beautiful."

"Thanks. Now, lets go out."

We walked back to our table. The boys were eyeing us suspiciously. Except for Frank. He was trying to lift one eyebrow, but was failing. Sorry Frank.

After we sat down Señora Roja came and delivered our drinks. She then gave out some rolls and took our orders for food.

We chatted for a while and our food arrived.

 _ **Again, I'm sorry for not updating. Also, if anyone reviews what the seven would eat, whoever I think is most in character will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Please review guys. ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOT BORING EVERYONE GETTING ALONG! Make sure to watch out for a one shot I'm writing! Will hopefully be up later today!**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	11. Protective Percy

_**Chapter 11: Protective Percy**_

 _ **FourFearsForever: *Evil laugh* You said for percy to get mad in an adorable way. Well, I have something different in mind...**_

 _ **Two people reviewed very in character orders that the seven would have. I will be using some of both the ideas. This chapter is dedicated to… (drumroll please) dogbiscuit1967 and FourFearsForever! Thank you for giving me ideas! :) I send everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed apple pies with special blue crust! (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) (#)**_

 _ **On with the story!**_

 _ **Third Person:**_

"Bean and cheese enchiladas?" Señora Roja said.

"That's me," Piper replied.

"Chimichanga?"

"Mine!" Jason smiled.

Annabeth ordered chicken fajitas. Percy ordered blue tacos with beef and cheese. Hazel ordered a taco salad. Leo ordered nachos with extra jalapeños. ("Because nothing is too hot for Leo!") And Frank? Frank was very close to getting a death wish. He had ordered _fish._

"Frank, do you know what you ordered?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," Frank said. "Tilapia tacos with grilled peppers and onions. It's a yummy fish taco-"

"Yeah, I know what it is." Percy's eyes had turned gold.

"Percy, calm down. It's just a fish taco."

" _Just a fish taco?_ Annabeth, they killed fish. _Frank might be eating my third cousin once removed or something!"_

"I really doubt that, Percy. Besides, you've eaten fish before."

"Are you calling me a killer?"

"I'm calling you an over reactor."

"I am not overreacting!" Percy was smoking, his eyes shone bright gold, but blue flames shone inside his pupils. He was emitting a blue aura, one that was painful to look at.

Then Percy burst out laughing, and all that vanished. "Man, guys-" He said wheezing. "You- you really believed that, huh? I'm kind of sad you didn't have more faith in me. I mean, we've been through so much!"

 _ ***Timey-wimey skip***_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

Percy had gone way too far with his protective ways. Some men attempted to rob us in while we were in a cafe. They had guns, and no one was brave enough to try and defend themselves.

Except Percy and I. But then Percy told me to hide while he fought them. Me! To hide!

Finances these days!

I decided to let him fight without me this one time, but when we got back to Olympus we would have a long talk about making your demigod fiance who has had a lot of training stand back while you fought! I mean, I know he's immortal, and a god and all, but I am a daughter of Athena! I can defend myself!

When we got back to Olympus I attacked.

"What was that all about?" He avoided eye contact.

"What was what all about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Percy! What happened as so we couldn't fight together? That you told me to stinkin' hide while you fought them? Am I weak to you?"

"What? No! Annabeth, you aren't weak! I just- They had guns!"

"I've dodged bullets before, Percy. I've learned twenty three disarming tricks on how to get a gun from an attacker. I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can!"

"Then why not let me fight?"

"Because I can't even have a sliver of a chance that you'll die!" There was silence. _**(I know, guys. This is very cliche. But Leave me alone, I'm trying.)**_

"Percy, I wouldn't die."

"Annabeth, those people were demigods. I recognized their faces. Children of Ares, maybe early twenties. And they had guns. If they shot you-"

"You'd have to live forever without me." I finished.

"Percy, I love you. But you have to realize that I can take care of myself! Please, trust me."

"Annabeth-"

"Percy, don't. Can you trust me?"

He looked into my eyes. "Of course I can, Wise Girl."

I smiled. "Good, Seaweed Brain."

 _ **Theres my chapter, ON TIME! Wow, I really shouldn't be so happy about this. But I am. Please review! It motivates me to update on time!**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	12. Proposing To Piper

_**Chapter 12: Proposing To Piper**_

 _ **Sorry guys, I never posted a one shot for Percy's birthday. It just wasn't finished, and it still isn't finished. I'll try to get around to it. Also, this chapter has my bad writing in it. This story doesn't really have much action, so I'm sorry. But I've got a plan for this story, and I plan to stick to it. Also, sorry if this chapter is rushed.**_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

"Jason wants to propose to Piper," Percy said. He looked as though he expected some big reaction out of me, but Piper had already told me her suspicions, so I was calm.

"Yes, and I think we should help him with it."

"Maybe Jason could take her to the Grand Canyon, and then propose?" I suggested.

"I don't know, but maybe while we're planning he should be here."

"Sounds good, let's invite him over."

* * *

Five minutes later Jason was there. "Where's Piper?" I asked.

"She's planning this couples kind of event. There's going to be a band, and a movie showing."

Percy and I shared a look. "Have you ever thought of proposing to her there?"

"Well, I don't know. It's in a couple of days, and we're only 21, I don't know if she'll want to get married so soon."

"She'll say yes," I smiled. "I know she will."

 _ ****Time Skip****_

 _ **Piper's Pov:**_

It's finally here! I've been working with the Athena, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus cabins for a week to prepare for the Couples Night. Jason promised he would show, but there's been no sign of him.

There is a stage where the movie will be showing. The band will also perform there.

In front of the stage there are a lot of blankets and pillows that people have set up. Some people brought out cushions, or their mattresses and I even saw one person who brought out a massage chair.

Although it was a couples night, not only couples would show. There were going to be many single ladies and men in the crowd.

Some children of Hermes had gone all out and claimed to have bought some carts off city streets, but we all thought that they stole them. There was a pretzel and soda cart, a cotton candy cart, a roasted nuts cart, and a hot dog cart.

Some daughters of Aphrodite had gotten cabanas with a really comfy couch and a mini refrigerator that they were selling .

Boys would walk along and see if a cabana was open and they would have to insert forty dollars. They said it was for a "charity cause," but really it was just for them. They were going to NYC, and they needed money for shopping.

Soon people were pouring in. Boys would bring the girls in, and since the girls didn't need to dress up, some of them were wearing pajamas, while others were just wearing comfy clothes.

Since people were starting to come in, the band started playing. It was a popular band in the mortal and demigod world, as the band members themselves were demigods. The band was called "Fall Out Boy."

After about a half an hour of music, Jason still hadn't shown up. I stepped on the stage after Fall Out Boy finished a song, and started to talk.

"Hey guys!" People clapped, whistled, and whooped. "I hope you're enjoying couples night so far! Don't forget, there are still a few cabanas for sale! Also, don't forget to check out the food carts, straight outta NYC!" I said quoting a meme. Hey, I couldn't help myself.

"Now, without further ado-" I heard some gasps from the crowd. I paused, and saw people look to the left of the stage.

There, was, Jason. He was wearing a fitted long sleeve white shirt and black jeans. He was really handsome. Jason walked up on stage.

"Piper McLean," He spoke. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." His eyes locked into mine as he knelt down. "I have always loved you since I met you, even if I didn't know it on that bus in Wilderness school." I smiled. "Dylan was hitting on you- and I was mad. I did love you. I do love you. And I always will love you." I saw his hands reach into his pocket and he pulled out a velvet box.

"Piper- will you be my wife?" He asked opening the box. I gasped softly.

Pink diamonds set into an iron band set like the most delicate flower. It was beautiful. I was Jason's he was mine.

"Yes." I smiled as he pulled me into an embrace. "Of course," I said.

 _ **So guys, I just want to say, the review poem is mine, I wrote it. Please do not use it. Anyway…**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_

 _ **Also, a haiku I wrote!**_

 _ **Yes I like writing**_

 _ **But I write more with reviews**_

 _ **so review today!**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	13. Maybe This Is A Godly Thing

_**Chapter 13: Maybe This Is A Godly Thing**_

 _ **I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I'M SO SORRY SCHOOL IS REALLY BUSY AND I STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SEPTEMBER 4TH BUT I STOPPED I AM SO SORRY! ON THE OTHER HAND...**_

 _ **Guys… I got ONE REVIEW last chapter. One. And guess what that one review said? "Poetry :(" And the chapter before that had only two reviews.**_

 _ **Now honestly, I know I shouldn't be picky. But it take ten seconds to review and make my day. So please, review. I will dedicate the next chapter to everyone who reviews.**_

 _ **And of course my awesome friend riptidedauntlessgryffindor (Go check her out, she's amazing and when she's a famous author you can say you read her fanfiction when she was younger. :P XD) has to make me feel bad by updating frequently with amazing writing. Love ya 3**_

 **Ω** _ **Percy's Pov**_ **Ω** _ **:**_

I woke up in a sweat after dreaming about a little girl. She looked to be five or six, and had dirty blond hair and grey eyes. A satyr with black curly hair and dark obsidian eyes was carrying her. The girl was hugging a worn teddy bear, and when the satyr had to jump over a tree root, she dropped it.

"NO!" She screamed and started to cry. "Lucas," she sobbed. "You have to go back, I dropped Honey!"

"I'm sorry Eve. We can't go back," he murmured. Eve screamed. I heard a giant roar.

Lucas looked back for a second and tripped on a root. "No!" He yelled. A hellhound roarded. It was only about a half a mile behind them, and getting closer. Lucas clutched his foot.

"Eve, run the direction we were going." Eve got up, but tripped and couldn't get back up because she had hurt her leg.

"HELP!" She screamed. I woke up then.

I looked outside. It was dark. The dream must have been real. I got up and teleported myself to outside the barrier of Camp Half-Blood, and saw in the distance a hellhound coming for two little shapes. I teleported myself in front of the two shapes.

The hellhound stopped in front of me. He sat still, but then leaped. I shot out my hands, and a burst of bronze energy came out and the hellhound disintegrated.

"Woah!" Eve said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Percy."

"Thank you so much, uh, Lord Perseus!"

"Lord?" Eve squeaked. "What made him a lord?"

"Well, Eve, you know how I told you that some myths about gods and goddesses are true?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Lord Perseus is one of the newer gods."

"Wow! Do you shoot lightning out of your hands- or" Eve paused. "Can you bring back people who were not alived by monsters?" She looked up at me, and with her grey eyes glistening in the moonlight- I knew she had lost someone. Someone she loved.

"No, Eve, I can't. But you know what I can do?"

"What?" She asked starting to smile. I teleported to where she had dropped her stuffed bear and teleported back.

"This," I said as I handed it to her.

"Honey!" She screeched. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome," I smiled. "Now, Lucas is going to take you to camp. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

I teleported to my room and got into bed. I would have to tell Annabeth about this in the morning.

I woke up at 9:27 and walked downstairs to find Annabeth sitting on the couch, talking to a girl! She was Chinese, with silky dark brown hair and almond shaped chocolate brown eyes.

"I can't _believe_ I'm sitting in the house of a _god_! You guys never noticed me at Camp, but Zeus liked me so now I'm immortal, unless I let someone take my immortality, also I can get it sucked out of me! Can you believe that? Zeus is weird. Wait, no! I swear I didn't mean it like that, Zeus!" She squeaked.

"Relax," I said. "Zeus can't hear us."

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth said. "You're up."

"Yes," I replied. "And I have something to tell you."

 **THAT CHAPTER IS SOO BAD AND SOOOOOOOOOO SHORT BUT I'M SO TIRED! I SWEAR I HARDLY GET ANY SLEEP PLUS I HAVE ADVANCED MATH AND SOCCER! UGH IT WAS CANCELLED TODAY THOUGH. PLEASE REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES ABOUT 30 SECONDS, AND IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!**

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_

 **AND BRINGING BACK THAT HAIKU…**

 _ **Yes I like writing**_

 _ **But I write more with reviews**_

 _ **so review today!**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	14. Mortals, Hera, and My Love Life

_**Chapter 14: Mortals, Hera, and My Love Life**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Amaerai, riptidedauntgryffindor, dogbiscuit1967, Shadowglow's Reign, PrincessofAtlantis101, Daughter Of Athena 1498, and allen r. BLUE PIES FOR YOU! (#) (#) (#) (#) Thank you SOOO much for reviewing!**_

 _ **My feet are sooooooooooo cold. Totally random but I'm not kidding.**_

 _ **Percy's Pov:**_

"Okay you lovebirds," the girl chirped. She stood up and curtsied to me. "I'll be going now. It was an honor to meet you, my lord. And you, Lady Annabeth." She walked out of the living room only to stick her head back in and say to me, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Tarah. I'll leave you to your talking!" Tarah left and we heard the front door slam shut.

"Wow," I said. "She was… excited."

"She's a very nice person." Annabeth said. "She's a daughter of Hypnos."

" _Hypnos? Her?_ " I exclaimed.

"Yes! Zeus liked her because even though she's a daughter of the god of sleep, she is always perky and energetic. Tarah stays up late and wakes up early every morning."

"Wow. On the other hand, I had a dream."

"Surprise, surprise." Annabeth joked.

"And it came true. And I teleported there and saved a little girl and a satyr from a hellhound. I think that's what I'm supposed to do as the God Of Helping Humans!"

"Really, Seaweed Brain? You think _helping humans_ is what you're supposed to do when you're the God of _Helping Humans?_ No way, it's crazy!"

"Hmmm… Wise Girl… I think you're a little _too_ wise for your own good!" I tackled her and started tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" She laughed.

Then she judo-flipped me.

"Maybe one day you'll beat me Seaweed Brain… But I think not," she teased.

"Ahh… That's not the spirit, Annabeth!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Percy!"

"A clueless daughter of Athena- sure, I'll believe that!"

A knock on our door interrupted our conversation. I walked to the door with Annabeth on my trail to find Hera. I opened the the door, and Hera stepped in.

"Annabeth, can we talk?"

"Of course, Hera." I could tell Annabeth was barely holding back from gritting her teeth.

"Good. Somewhere private?"

"Why would you need somewhere private, Sky Queen? Planning on murdering me?"

"Annabeth, I am astounded at you. I was going to give you a wedding gift that I didn't want Percy to see you in yet so he could take in all your glory when you're walking down the aisle. But I guess you're too ridden on the fact that I planted your boyfriend in a place where he could save the world to notice that I am capable of doing something nice!" Hera fumed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Lady Hera. I guess it's hard for me to let that go," Annabeth apologized.

"I can very well see that. Now, somewhere private?"

"Yes, of course," Annabeth replied. She shot me a regretful look as she walked up the stairs, the Queen Of the Heavens following her.

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

Hera followed me up the stairs. I led her into the giant converter room. Yes, another room we found out. It takes stuff from the internet, and converts into real life! No, it does not work with other god's things. For example, I cannot take a lightning bolt out of a computer.

I sat down on the couch. Hera stood next to the couch. Realizing she wasn't going to sit down, I stood up also.

"Now, have you picked out your wedding gown yet?" Hera asked with an almost stiff tone to her voice.

"Yes, would you like to see it?" I replied.

"Yes I would. But first I want to show you this." Hera closed her hands in a cup-like shape, and then pulled them apart. Resting in her hand was a dull grey jewelry box. Hera handed it to me. I opened it to find a delicate silver necklace. It was a beautiful flower, with a diamond in the center. Also in the box was a pair of earrings with a similar design to them. I was speechless.

"Now, I am an old goddess, but I pride myself as a person who sees very beautiful things that fit very beautiful women," Hera said. Her stiff tone of voice was gone, replaced with a loose one. "But of course you don't have to wear them. It was just a thought. They might not even go with your dress."

"Hera, my dress is a white greek styled dress that has flower designs on it. And this jewelry- it's perfect! Thank you!"

"Oh, my dear. I'm sorry for putting you and Percy in a rough spot. But all it has done was, you know, save the world and prove you are a very strong couple. I admire that very, very much."

Hera, you could say, could be like a mother figure to me.

 _ **Sorry it took long for me to update guys! Please review, I haven't been very inspired lately and hearing your opinions has really helped me. Thank you guys so much! Also, please read my other stories and vote for the poll on my profile!**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	15. Of Monsters, The Underworld, and a Knife

_**Chapter 15: Of Monsters, The Underworld, and a Knife**_

 _ **Thank you guys so, so, so much for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to my friend and beta, riptidedauntlessgryffindor. Thank you so much!**_

 _ **WATCH OUT MORTALS, I'M TURNING INTO RICK! (Although I am not him, disclaimer.)**_

 _ **By the way, why do people even do disclaimers? Is it because the person not doing a disclaimer actually the author pretending not to be them?**_

 **WITH GREAT PLEASURE WE REQUEST THE HONOR OF YOUR PRESENCE AT THE MARRIAGE OF PERSEUS JACKSON, GOD OF HELPING HUMANS, AND ANNABETH CHASE**

Date: December 5th

Time: 1:00

Place: Olympus Courtyard

Blue and white theme. Formal.

Wedding gifts accepted, but not required.

Dinner Reception to follow.

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

I waited at the printer with Aphrodite, Hera, and Percy. Our invitations were done. Now all we had to do was send them to the entire Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. Of course, the printer in Percy's house (soon to be mine, too, I guess) went up to 1,000,000,000 copies per 15 minutes setting since he was a god.

Zeus probably thought that was bad. Paper shot out into the little basket below.

Aphrodite squealed in shock; I guess she had never seen a printer before. Percy snorted. I hit him on the shoulder. And then, the mighty god of Helping Humans pouted.

"Grow up, Seaweed Brain!"

"It's not my fault you hit me, Wise Girl," he defended himself.

"Well, we'll be going. Don't mind us, you lovebirds!" Aphrodite squealed. She dragged Hera from the room. I rolled my eyes.

We sat in the living room talking, and we heard the doorbell ring. It was Leo. "Hey, guys!" He said after we opened the door. "I came over because I need to talk to Annabeth about something."

"I'm sure you can talk to both of us, Leo," I replied.

"No, really," he said nervously. "Just you."

"Um, okay," I said. "You start going up the stairs. I'll be there in a sec." Once he left, I whispered to Percy, "I feel like there's something wrong with Leo. He doesn't seem like himself."

"Yeah there's definitely something off. My instincts are telling me to chop him into a thousand bits and throw him into Tartarus." I looked at him worriedly. "No, don't worry. It's not Kronos."

"Okay." I walked up the stairs. Leo was waiting at the top. I walked into my room and he followed. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I thought I heard something by the window, so I looked over there. And I heard the lock click. My head quickly turned towards Leo, and I found him flinching and spazzing repeatedly.

"Leo… Did you eat something bad?" His skin broke open and a dull blue horn broke through. His skin ripped and flaked off and "Leo" grew bigger and bigger. He was a giant blue creature. His eyes glowed red, and he had one horn, but lots and lots of thorns were coming off of him.

I had read about these monsters. _**(A/N: I made up this monster.)**_ They could clone, which meant this wasn't Leo.

He charged. I side-kicked him hard, and quickly shot him in the face. He went to grab one of my legs, but I flipped backwards, knocking him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered and punched me in the stomach. I pretended to tumble over, and when he leaned over to punch me again, I grabbed his fist and flipped him. Percy opened the door as I stabbed him with a celestial bronze knife (not my original one; I had lost that in Tartarus) and he disintegrated into golden dust.

"Nice, Annabeth! But what happened to Leo?" I mentally facepalmed but smiled.

"That _was_ Leo, well not exactly. It was a clone of him, who turned into that monster."

I looked at my clock. It was pretty late. "Percy, I'm going to crash. See you in the morning."

"Okay, Wise Girl." He kissed me on the forehead and left. I changed into pajamas and went into bed.

 _ **Percy's Pov:**_

I kissed Annabeth on the forehead and left the room. She looked exhausted. I had seen her stab that monster with the celestial bronze knife, and it just looked… wrong. Not her killing him, that was pretty normal. But the knife–I could tell she didn't like it very much. She had lost the one she had had since she was _seven!_ I decided to go to the Underworld Lost-And-Found.

I teleported myself to the outside of Hades's palace. A skeleton opened the door.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"

"I'm Percy Jackson and I'm here to see Hades."

"Oh, the new god! Right this way."

When I got there Hades was sitting in his throne. "Percy Jackson. Heard you became a god. What are you doing in the Underworld, then?"

"I want Annabeth's knife. It was lost in the River Cocytus."

"And what will I get in return?"

"Consider it your wedding present for us."

"Very well. That will be done immediately."

"Thank you very much, and see you at the wedding!""

 _ **I feel the ending is rushed. Sorry. Please review and look at my new story "Beauty Hurts." It's about Aphrodite's troubles as the goddess of love and beauty.**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	16. Love and Loss

_**Chapter 16: Love and Loss**_

 _ **Hey, guys! Please check out my other story that's kind of new. It's called "Beauty Hurts," and it's about how Aphrodite isn't frail. She isn't selfish. She isn't shallow. In fact, she goes deeper than you can imagine.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, blah. I'm not Uncle Rick. You know that. So why am I saying it? I. Don't. Know.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah. And about not updating? Oops. Sorry.**_

 _ **Annabeth's pov:**_

"Percy, where are we going? Why are we in New York City?"

"Shhh. You'll see." Percy had me blindfolded. All I knew was that we were somewhere in NYC, because of the noise. His arms were wrapped around me, heat emitting from them, giving me a sense of security, which was strange. I was, after all, blindfolded in the NYC streets.

Percy had changed since he had become a god. He was- more confident. Way more overprotective. To most people it would seem like he didn't consider us as equals anymore, but I knew that wasn't true. It was more like he was afraid that something would happen to me. I knew that he was scared that I would die, and he would have to spend forever without him. I did miss the old Percy, fighting monsters side by side.

But as long as Percy and I were together, I was happy.

And then my face slammed straight into something made of metal. "Oh, shoot!" Percy yelled. "Who did that?"

"Did what, Seaweed Brain?" I asked. "Because you better have a good explanation why my face tried to go to Platform 9 ¾."

"We're on Olympus."

"This is ridiculous." I said, pulling off the blindfold. "This whole time we've been on Olympus?" I asked. "I thought we were in New York City."

"We were."

"I brought you here, Perseus." A booming voice I recognized as Zeus said. "I did not know you were holding Ms. Chase."

"Why did you bring me here?" Percy asked.

"I must speak with you. You have not been filling the requirements of being a god." Zeus pointed at me. "She must leave."

"Why can't Annabeth stay? She's my fiancee!" Percy replied.

"This is… godly stuff, as Americans would say. Now, I will teleport her to the last spot she was on earth."

"Put on your blindfold, Annabeth. We were almost there," Percy looked into my eyes and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute." I put on my blindfold, heard a pop, silence, and then cars beeping and people talking. Yup, I was back in New York City. Just then, I was raked by claws. I fell over.

Taking off my blindfold, I saw that it was a hellhound. I backed into an alley. He swung. I ducked. I reached into my pocket for my small celestial bronze knife. It was like a pocket knife.

I raked it across the eye. He roared and scratched me in the gut. I looked up, weakened. I must have been hallucinating because I thought I saw Sally Jackson standing behind the monster, horror struck. Just then, the monster disappeared, and the last thing I saw was a man, dressed in a suit and tie. He leaned close and whispered, "Time to go to sleep," and then I blacked out.

 _ **Percy's Pov:**_

I stared at the ground, smeared with Annabeth's blood. I had come back to find my mom staring at the ground, sobbing. She explained that she heard a loud roar and came to see what it was about, when she found Annabeth on the ground, weakened because of a hellhound.

Then the monster disappeared, replaced by a man with light brown hair and sunglasses, dressed formally in a suit. The man whispered something to Annabeth, and then they disappeared.

I felt like a deflated balloon. I had mixed emotions. I was mad at my mom for not doing anything, but I also couldn't be mad at her. I was so, so sad about losing Annabeth. I was mad at Zeus for making her go by herself, but mostly I was mad at myself. I had done so much to protect her, and it was all for nothing.

I was a deflated balloon, just recently in the sky, until falling, down, and losing the one I love.

 _ **Cliffhanger hahahaha. Want more? REVIEW!**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	17. Hopes And Dreams

_**Chapter 17: Hopes And Dreams**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to OOmega.**_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

 _I was so happy. I won the spelling bee! It was me and… Taylor Swift? And… we were neck and neck, but then she didn't know how to spell Mississippi, so… Wait! I didn't have a spelling bee. The last one I had was in Camp Half-Blood, and I was ten. That can't be right. Why am I not still in Camp?_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I woke up to someone screaming. Then I realized that _I_ was the one screaming. I had dreamt that I had won the spelling bee. Then… I didn't. Demigod dreams are normally unusual, but that was just weird.

Already the dream was slipping away and I slipped into another. _**(A/N: This is another dream, where her kidnapper talks to her.)**_

 _I was a white room. "Where am I?" I yelled. My voice echoed off the walls._

" _My castle," someone said. "You may have evaded my last dream, Annabeth Chase, but you will NOT evade this one!"_

" _Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want from me?" I felt something spike my back._

" _It is not something I want from YOU, Annabeth Chase, more like something I want from your little boyfriend."_

" _Percy?" I asked. I reached into my pocket for my knife but it was gone. "Yes, Princess, your tough-guy is a god. Soon, with you as his wife, he will become more powerful than me. I cannot let that happen."_

" _Well, you've made a mistake. Percy will do ANYTHING to find me!" I screamed, and hoped that was true._

 _ **Percy's Pov:**_

I sat in Annabeth's room and held her drakon bone sword. "Wise Girl," I whispered. "I was going to take you to my mom's candy shop." I imagined Annabeth's face filled with joy, but I couldn't control my thoughts. Her face started bleeding, bleeding until she was completely pale.

I blinked. "You can take care of yourself, Wise Girl. You'll be fine. But I will find you. We can postpone the wedding."

What if Annabeth isn't okay? The worry overwhelmed me.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"What if she hates me for not finding her soon enough?

"You'll be back here in no time."

What if she's fallen in love… with someone else?

I screamed. My scream was filled with agony and pain, anger and sadness. Suddenly I want to kill whoever kidnapped Annabeth. I would find my Wise Girl.

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

" _Who are you?" I ask._

" _Ah, I thought you were smarter than that, Annabeth Chase."_

" _Tell me who you are or I will contact Percy!"_

" _You cannot contact Percy! You have no way." Well, duh I didn't have anyway to contact Percy. I would just had to convince him otherwise. "Ah, Annabeth. I_ will _have to watch you. You're a clever one."_

" _You're messing with the wrong woman, whoever you are. Percy will defeat you. How did you know what I was thinking?"_

" _You are in my world. You're sleeping, and that means you are at the mercy of me." Suddenly everything clicked._

" _Hypnos!"_

" _That's me."_

 _My brain started to click into place. A plan started to form. I put it in the back of my brain and talked._

" _So… Why a white room? Why not at a little decoration?" I asked innocently._

" _You aren't getting away that easy."_

" _Oh. I get it." I then started to think really hard about him not being powerful enough to decorate a little dream._

" _You dare think I am not powerful?" Hypnos screeched._

" _Oh… I forgot. About the mind reading thing, I mean. Anyway, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, Percy wasn't able to control water until he was twelve. Nothing says you have to be that comfortable in your domain."_

" _I am! I'm really powerful. Like, really."_

" _Surrrrreee... " I replied smoothly._

" _Watch!" I was suddenly standing in the white house._

" _Oh, I get it now! Since Olympus is in New York, you're limited to America, right?"_

" _No!" he screamed, outraged._

 _I kept making him mad like this for a while. Soon, I realized that I was being too specific. I would have to get him to really, really use his powers._

" _What about…" I said tapping my chin. "A bookshelf? With books on it?"_

" _Oh, now you're just making it too easy," he bragged. It was easy to tell that he was trying to keep his cool._

" _Okay then, if you're really better than Percy, can you write all the books, and make the bookshelf?" I asked. "I mean, I think it would be KIND of hard for Percy, so if you think you can't do it…"_

" _I can! I can, really!"_

" _Okay," I said, smirking and crossing my arms. "Do it."_

 _He struggled, but a book popped out of thin air. I picked it up. The book was simple sentences, and they were not related in any way. "This isn't good enough. This isn't… a book! This is random sentences!"_

 _I heard a whisper. "I can't… Do it."_

I woke up in a sweat. I was in what looked like a hospital room. I got up. I was alive.

 _ **Hey! I updated early! I want at least three reviews before I update again, okay? It doesn't take a minute to make my day.**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_

 _ **Want a fast update?**_

 _ **Review what you want and like**_

 _ **It will make my day**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	18. Hypnos's Castle

_**Chapter 18: Hypnos's Castle**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own PJO or HOO. I just read this really great book called "The Goddess Test." Anyone read it?**_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

 _I woke up in a sweat. I was in what looked like a hospital room. I got up. I was alive._

It was a small room. It had only one bed. I didn't see a door, though. Running my fingers against the wall, I felt a difference in material. It was almost like... canvas. Same rough material. I backed up, and side-kicked the spot. It broke like paper.

For a second I worried that Hypnos made it too easy, but I knew I had to get out of there. I crawled through and found out it was a ventilation shaft. That's why it was papery, it needed to be breathable.

"Okay, now I just need to get out of here," I muttered. As I was crawling, the shaft was making noises. I watched my step and started to crawl with my feet first, feeling if there was a weak point. You'd think after all I'd been through I would have learned not to get overconfident, but I became cocky and started to crawl normally. Suddenly it broke open and I fell. I groaned, and tried to get up. I had fallen on my arm.

I tried to move my arm, and it stung a little. I was lucky. I looked around at my surroundings. Someone was lying on the ground. The figure had long, glossy black hair, and when I flipped the person over, I saw the normally energetic face of Tarah. "Tarah?" I asked. "Tarah! Listen, can you hear my voice?" I whispered. She made no reply. I felt her wrist, then her neck. There was no pulse.

I sat on the ground for a minute, praying to the gods that she would reach Elysium and be happy. After that, I knew I had to move. Hypnos was a god, after all, and he would gain his energy back very soon.

There was a computer. I moved to it and typed "surveillance." There was a file. I clicked it, and hundreds of links came up. They were all video surveillance from the past hour, but from what I could tell, this place was huge.

I clicked on a random one. " _Video surveillance can only be monitored from the control room,"_ the computer read.

"So, where is that?" I muttered under my breath. I typed in a search, "floor plan," and I stood agape. This building was 50 floors high, each with 10 rooms. And right smack in the center was a room labeled "control room."

"Ah, so you have found your way out of your room," Hypnos said. "And punched a hole in my wall. Not very kind, especially with the amount of hospitality I have shown to you, Annabeth Chase." I quickly exed out my search, I did not think he had seen it yet.

"Hospitality?" I asked him. "Last time I checked hospitality was not under one of the things a psychopath could do! Look at Tarah, your own daughter."

"Ah, but Tarah was immortal and I took that from her. Now I am more powerful. She'd be so proud of me, don't you think?"

"Show yourself, Hypnos," I commanded.

"Doesn't look like you should act all high and mighty, Ms. Chase. After all, you are trapped in my castle."

"That may be so, but I am also the one who has saved Olympus from power-hungry demons, monsters, giants, titans even. Also, I'm engaged to a god," I replied. "How about you let me go, and I won't destroy you?" Hypnos didn't reply, so I thought he was pondering what I had said. Maybe he thought that if he let me go, Percy wouldn't destroy him.

"Very well, Annabeth Chase. I will let you go." I smiled triumphantly.

Of course, that was before I got teleported face-first into a cactus and then fell over onto my back on sand.

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	19. Sand

_**Chapter 19: Sand**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to Libb23. Thank you so much! Also, only 2-3 chapters left in this story!**_

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

" _Very well, Annabeth Chase. I will let you go." I smiled triumphantly._

 _Of course, that was before I got teleported face-first into a cactus and then fell over onto my back on sand._

I tried to stand up. The sun was burning, and I held my hand against it, squinting my eyes and looking around in defiance to it. I felt blood dripping down my face. I was numb, however, and it barely registered in my mind.

I was itchy. My blood was dripping and it was sticky.

There was nothing in sight except for sand, and the one cactus that Hypnos had teleported me onto. Little did he know he had done me a favor. I could try and get its water. I looked up at the sky still holding my hand in the general direction of the sun, and saw there there were no clouds. I didn't know why I had even hoped. I checked through my pockets, and knew there was no knife, but I was hoping to find _something._

I didn't.

"Percy!" I mumbled. Yellow spots danced across my vision. I put my hands against the cactus, hoping to break it to get the water inside, but I was weak and now there was blood on my hands.

The blood dripped down my wrist and splattered the white hospital-like clothes I was wearing. So much blood, from my face, from my hands.

I laid on the ground, sun in my face, eyes hurting from squinting. I tried to close my eyes, but the sun shone through my eyelids.

My mouth was dry. I licked my lips. _Percy,_ I thought. _Percy will save me._

 _ **Percy's Pov:**_

I turned in my bed. It was the best of the best, but it felt like sharp rocks, like every move was scraping away at my skin. Who was I? I was the god of Helping Humans, that's who I was.

Yet I couldn't save the one mortal who I loved more than myself.

I was useless.

" _Percy…"_ A voice called out. The voice was weak and scratchy, but I would recognize it anywhere. It was Annabeth.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Thinking of where she could be. Maybe with that… guy. I involuntarily shivered, and frowned. I hated that idea. Of her being with another guy, one who leaned close to her before disappearing with her. He did save her when I couldn't.

But Annabeth wouldn't do that. We had gone through too much together.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of yellow and I lost my balance. I closed my eyes and I saw the desert… and Annabeth. She was in clothes that were obviously meant to be all white, but were splattered with blood. She looked to be passed out, and there were a few cactus thorns on her face.

I don't know how to explain it, but I teleported right to her side. "Annabeth," I said. "It's okay, Wise Girl. It's fine." I teleported back to my house and put her on the bed. Pulling her bloody hair from her face, I dabbed at her wounds with a wet cloth. I pulled the thorns out, bandaged her injuries, and I waited.

 _ **Annabeth's Pov:**_

I woke to the sound of breathing and a weight on my lap. My face hurt, as did my hands. I felt almost sore, but not really. It was more like a stinging, burning, pain. I sat up and saw Percy's head on my lap. He was sleeping, sitting in a chair next to the bed. There was a line of drool dripping onto my clothes.

My clothes. A reminder of Hypnos. They were stained with blood. I reached over, ignoring the deep pain, and tried to shake Percy awake.

"Seaweed Brain!" I said. "Wake up, Sleepy Head!" But he wouldn't wake up. I felt his pulse, and it was beating. A weak pulse around every 5 seconds.

I froze when I realized who must have done this to him. Who wanted to destroy him. Who I had gotten away from.

Hypnos had Percy in his element.

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	20. Insanity and Dreams

_**Chapter 20: Insanity and Dreams**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait!**_

 _ **Percy's Pov:**_

Annabeth was in pure white clothes, but they were stained from blood. I would have changed her, but I didn't want to invade her privacy. And I would have let the weird-wind-spirit thingys change her, but I didn't trust them to handle my Wise Girl.

I didn't trust anyone to even _touch_ my Annabeth when she was weakened like this.

I sat by her bed for days, idly talking to her, reading books, watching this French show "Miraculous Ladybug," _**(A/N: It's real and it is the best show in the universe)**_ and ignoring all the mortals crying out to me.

It was painful. Mortals weeping, sometimes screaming, and I didn't leave her. I had a bad headache most of the time.

I felt like I was going insane. I didn't talk to anyone even though I heard the doorbell ring a couple of times. I only talked to Annabeth, and she couldn't reply. Daily I nursed her wounds.

I didn't sleep for five days, not wanting to give satisfaction to the god who stranded my fiancee in the desert, who made her bleed.

But I couldn't stay awake forever. I felt my eyes droop several times, I tried to keep them open, but I couldn't. I closed my eyes, exhausted, only to open them a moment later completely refreshed.

I was in the sea, and I couldn't swim. I don't know how I knew what it felt like, but soon I was underwater, sinking. I tried to swim and I tried to breathe, but the water filled my lungs and the salty taste hurt. My nose hurt, also, and I tried to snort out the water, but failed.

I closed my eyes again only to open them and able to breath easily. I hated Hypnos.

This time I was in a dark theatre. I was the only one in the seats. The stage lit up, a powerful beam of light, focused on a chair. And in that chair was Annabeth. She looked beautiful, perfectly healthy and cut-free.

I smiled slightly; it was good to see my Wise Girl so healthy. I shook my head. It wasn't her, it was a dream. This was Hypnos' world.

Suddenly a man came out of the left curtain. I snarled, and tried to leap towards him, but realized that my hands were cuffed to either side of the strangely comfortable chair.

The man had light brown hair and was dressed in a completely black suit. He was wearing sunglasses, and I glared at him.

"Awfully dark for sunglasses, isn't it?" I retorted.

"Ah, but I am looking upon something so light and beautiful…" he said looking at Annabeth.

Fear shone in Annabeth's eyes. "Stay away from my Wise Girl!" I shouted.

"Ah, she is wise, isn't she? She escaped from my land, after all. But do not worry, Percy Jackson. I am not interested in your little girlfriend. I'm just interested in hurting you." The man reached out to touch Annabeth's chin. He stroked her jawline, and I only realized that he had a knife in his hand after her jaw shone from the light reflecting off her dark red blood.

"No!" I shouted, struggling from the chains. I felt… a weakness in me, and I felt like I had before I was a god. All the way before I knew the gods existed, when I was just a troubled kid who brought trouble everywhere. Defenseless. Stupid.

And alone. So, so blocked off from everyone else. I had put Annabeth in danger. My head drooped. I couldn't even look at Annabeth. I was too ashamed.

"Hey! You have to look! It's part of the fun! I can make you be tortured, too! It's MY dream!" the man screamed.

My head snapped up. "Hypnos?" I asked. I regretted looking up, though. Annabeth was covered in blood.

She was still beautiful, though. To me she would always beautiful.

Looking down, I sighed. A god had me in his element. He was torturing the one I love, and I couldn't help thinking, why us?

Why did my friends and I always have such hard lives?

I just wanted my Annabeth.

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_


	21. Finally Defeated

_**Chapter 21: Finally Defeat**_

 _ **Allen r: You are totally right, and this is why I love this website. People can actually help others become better. I will try to make the character always have a chance, starting this chapter. Thank you for your review!**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate every review.**_

 _Looking down, I sighed. A god had me in his element. He was torturing the one I love, and I couldn't help thinking, why us?_

 _Why did my friends and I always have such hard lives?_

 _I just wanted my Annabeth._

And I would get my Annabeth. My mind started clicking, like gears that needed to start working again. I needed to be smart for my Wise Girl.

"So, Hypnos, how powerful are you really?" I asked him.

"Oh, no, Prissy. That isn't going to work on me. Your little girlfriend already tried that, didn't you?' He said. Hypnos took Annabeth's jaw and forced her to look at him. He smiled evilly while Annabeth jerked her head away.

"Prissy?" I taunted. "Now, that's already been done by a friend of mine, could you at least be original?" Man, I would take Clarisse over this guy any day.

"Ah, yes. Dear Clarisse La Rue. Trained forever, taunted by her dad. All she wanted to do was impress him. But you, Percy, you had to steal the glory. I loved that pain that came in her dreams."

"That- that wasn't my fault!" I yelled. "Demigod's dreams are always painful. You- you did that? You're the reason we hate sleep?"

"Yes. It's my way of helping and hurting others. You see, I do help. I let your little empathy link with the goat go through, I let demigods see things that will help them in the future. Sometimes I play, make mortals dream something wonderful, and then make them completely forget it. However, my favorite is when someone is in a coma. I make them dream of fictional worlds, all based around them for years, wait, you shouldn't know that."

"But why?" I screamed. Suddenly, everything faded out.

 _I'm in the Poseidon cabin. I feel great. Amazing, even. I walk outside, and there is Hypnos. "You can't hurt me, Hypnos," I say to him. I want to spit in his face._

" _Ah, yes I can." I shoot three jets of water at him, each one searing hot. He doesn't react. He shoots three hazy-purple darts at my, and I dodge them._

 _It goes on for a while, but eventually he is too tired._

" _FINISH HIM!" A voice screams. I spin, and kick him. He falls to the ground. I put my arms up in victory. I look down, only to see Annabeth there. I rush to her side, but there is no pulse._

 _Suddenly, I rise out of my body. I can only watch as my eyes glow an unnatural green and I start on a killing spree. I am seeing two of myself, two of every camper who died at my hands._

 _Chiron comes out of the Big House and looks at me. He takes an arrow out of his quiver, places it on the intricate carved bow, and shoots. I scream._

I was in the chair again. Sweat on my brow, I tried to think up a plan to escape.

"No, Perseus. I can read your thoughts, you imbecile." Hypnos said. But there was something… quiet in the air. It's like there was nothing to fear. I could smell crisp air, and Annabeth had disappeared. The threat had been removed, it seemed.

There was a big flash of bright light and the setting had changed. Everything seemed crisper, and I felt more awake, it was like someone had taken a very thin black marker and traced over every line.

We were in Olympus, obviously. The white pillars stood tall, and I could have never been happier to see Zeus's stern face glaring down. Because this time Zeus wasn't glaring at me, but instead, on Hypnos.

I was completely unscathed. "Hypnos," Zeus's booming voice shouted. "You are guilty of Olympus laws 4,8,11, and 13. What do you plead?"

Hypnos looked terrified, and he said with squeaky voice, "Not guilty."

"Well, you're lying, so I'm not going to listen to you." Zeus said. "Olympus court!" All twelve Olympians appeared in their chairs. Apollo was in a bathing suit.

"If you believe this god is not guilty say Eye," Zeus announced.

Silence. "Okay, done." Everyone snapped their fingers and disappeared.

"D-d- don't I get the r-right to a trial?" Hypnos asked meekly.

"No, you don't we all know you're guilty, I filled them in. Now, you are no longer a god. You are simply a mortal with no memory." There was a flash and I could see for a second that he was a regular man who was balding, but then he was gone.

"And I'm done with you, too, Perseus. You haven't even been a god for two months! Yes, you're still a god. Okay, bye!" He snapped his fingers and I was left alone in the giant white throne room of Olympus. I sighed.

"Glad that's over," I muttered.

 _ **Hey guys! *waves* Sorry for not updating in so long. Terrible of me, I know. Anyway, one more chapter left! Sorry this one was kind of rushed, I just think Zeus is so done by this point that he wouldn't even try. Also, I've decided that there WILL be a sequel, that will probably be no more than 5 chapters long.**_

 _ **Roses are red**_

 _ **Violets are blue**_

 _ **I'd be ever so happy**_

 _ **If you'd review**_

 _ **It's not that hard**_

 _ **So don't just follow**_

 _ **Review what you think**_

 _ **And don't leave me in sorrow**_

 _ **~giraffesplaycello**_

 _ **I got inspired today**_

 _ **But it won't always be that way**_

 _ **So review now**_

 _ **And I'll update, wow!**_

 _ **And you'll get a new chapter, hooray!**_


End file.
